


healing.

by cl3rks



Series: x marks the spot [8]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Accurate Home Medical Stuff, Other, Reader is a healer, Reader-Insert, Soft Kisses, Swearing, Undecided Relationship(s), i wrote this in like three minutes its bad, idk if there are any pronouns in this but i kept it pretty basic, logan is an angry old man, logan is so fuckin salty, the reader must touch to heal ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: Logan needs to shut the hell up.





	healing.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
> \- probs inaccurate wound stuff aka pouring hydrogen peroxide into wounds like even i wrote that u shouldnt do it  
> \- healing skin descriptions  
> \- Kissing (smoOCHES)  
> \- is having an unestablished but kinda established relationship count as a warning like i put the undecided tag in there so  
> \- UNEDITED as usual lmao
> 
> anyway enjoy kinda soft but still gruff logan !!

"Logan," You started softly, dressed in an old shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants, the ends of the shirt worn and clearly riddled with holes along the collarbone and shoulder area. You watched him wring out his hands where he sat, his eyes attempting to focus as you stood there. You were standing near the wall, holding a few small things intended for him – hydrogen peroxide, gauze wraps and some duct tape. "Logan? Could I look at your hands?"

"I don't want you to." He said gruffly, watching you. 

"Logan, if I'm to heal-"

"I said no, damn it!" He yelled, causing his lungs to anger at him and suck in air, coughs stringing his last two words. He attempted to cover his mouth, shaking his head. "Just go away."

Instead, you walked forward. You pulled up the chair across from him and sat down, setting your items beside you on the old table. "Hands."

"No."

"Don't be a fucking prick, give me your hands." You snapped, opening the hydrogen peroxide in one swift movement. He stared at you as you grasped the bottle, his eyes intense for a moment before you forcefully grabbed them. You poured the stinging liquid across his knuckles, hearing him suck in air between clenched teeth. 

"You shouldn't pour that into wounds."

"Quit creating them and I will." You told him, setting down the hydrogen peroxide to grab the gauze. You wiped around the area with it before dabbing the solution off, wrapping the gauze loosely around his knuckles. You duct taped it on the left side of his hand and the right of his right hand, watching them shake as he watched you closely. "There."

He continued to stare as you brought his hands to your lips, his voice quiet as your gaze flickered to his. "You don't have to."

You kissed the tops of his knuckles and the ends of his fingers, watching the skin slowly begin to peel and reform in the wounded areas. It shifted beneath the gauze disappearing under the white material that was already stained red. "I want to."

He watched the veins in his hands pulse, his heart rate picking up as you said this. "I have a few bullet wounds."

"I know." You replied, setting his hands in his lap as you stood. "You gonna let me look or are you gonna be a big baby?"

He didn't reply, his stiff fingers working to loosen his tie. They paused over the buttons of his shirt, his frustration clear as you sighed.

"Hey," you muttered, reaching for his hands. "I can do it."

Logan watched you, his gaze as rigid as his posture. "I want-"

You grasped his hands once more, watching him look up at you as you came to stand beside him. "Quiet. I know."

He continued to look up at you, even as you leaned down, his fingers slipping from your hands, the digits loose in yours. You pressed your lips to his in a soft movement, his eyes watching your face even as yours fluttered closed. You took your left hand and carefully placed it along his cheekbone, feeling a heat rise to your fingers and transfer to the scarred skin beneath them. His lips were rough against yours, his hands suddenly clinging to yours as you pulled away, his eyes finally closing as yours opened, watching the skin pull together over the scarring, his cloudy eyes clearing ever so slightly as his veins pulsed near them.

"I'll go get some bandages, something more than gauze. Take off your shirt, alright? Don't rush yourself, take your time." You told him gently, dropping his hands to go to the small makeshift shelving unit. "I'll kick your ass if you don't."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> what is this?? idk?? ive always found logan hella snazzy and attractive even in the comics but this movie i was like wow he's defo my husband but i struggle w/ also seeing him as my father like man he's old as shit too but eh whatever 
> 
> ps this is a oneshot unless y'all want more and if you do then it'll probs also cover younger logan lbr


End file.
